


I'm not afraid as long as I'm with you

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The four women of Mamamoo spend the day relaxing by a frozen lake. Yongsun gets a bit nervous over Hyejin and Wheein's antics, but Byulyi always knows exactly how to help.





	I'm not afraid as long as I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



The surface of the lake was as still and shiny as glass, surrounded by grass covered in a thin layer of snow. Yongsun stood beside it with her gloved hands in her pockets, breathing deeply and watching her breath turn into mist as it left her mouth.

“Go, go, go!” Hyejin shouted into the silence as she shoved an also-screaming Wheein toward the frozen lake.

Well, so much for a peaceful day. “Be careful!” Yongsun called after them. “The ice might not be strong enough—”

It was too late: Hyejin had already managed to push Wheein onto the ice, losing her own footing in the process. The two of them grabbed each other for support as they tumbled and slid onto the ice—which, thankfully, _was_ thick enough that it didn’t break.

Yongsun sighed in relief and buried her face in her hands.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine,” Byulyi said, putting a hand on Yongsun’s arm. “They’re adults, they can take care of themselves.”

“…Can they?”

“Well, even if they can’t, they’re not our responsibility.”

Yongsun laughed and rested her head on Byulyi’s shoulder for a second. Byulyi was right, Yongsun worried too much. The two of them watched as Hyejin and Wheein stumbled around on the ice, attempting to skate but quickly realizing that tennis shoes were not the ideal footwear for that task.

After the seventh time Wheein had fallen, Yongsun decided it wouldn’t be so bad to join in the fun. “Come on,” she said to Byulyi, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the ice.

“Really? You’re sure it’s not too dangerous for you?” Byulyi asked with a smirk and a wink.

“Shut up,” Yongsun said, swatting at Byulyi’s face. Yongsun’s glove and Byulyi’s hat softened the blow—not that Yongsun had swung at her particularly hard to begin with.

They made it to the edge of the lake, and Yongsun took a hesitant step forward. Her foot immediately slipped, and she squealed and gripped Byulyi’s hand tighter. Byulyi caught her and pulled her back onto the grass.

“Hurry up, slowpokes,” Wheein called from the middle of the lake.

“Yeah, are you _afraid_?” Hyejin chimed in.

Yongsun narrowed her eyes. “I’m not afraid, but you should be,” she muttered to herself. Byulyi overheard and started laughing. “Let’s go get them,” Yongsun said, taking a much braver step toward the ice.

“Wait,” Byulyi said, letting go of her hand and backing up a few steps. She knelt down in the snow and started making a snowball. Then she handed it to Yongsun and got to work on another. Once they had two snowballs each, Byulyi was satisfied. “There,” she said, standing up. “ _Now_ we can go get them.”

Yongsun did her best to force a disapproving look onto her face, but it quickly melted into a grin. “Let’s go.”

Of course, Yongsun and Byulyi slipped and dropped the snowballs long before they caught up to the others, but they were laughing too hard to care.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part in a series of Christmas gifts for my awesome friend Mimi <3


End file.
